


Baby, stop worrying

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lies, Other, Secrets, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They weren't lying... Just not telling the whole truth...





	Baby, stop worrying

                             "You're not like other people I've dated,"  She said quietly with a finger around one of their curls, "Tell me your secret."

 

They closed their brown eyes and sighed. The truth hanging off the tip of their tongue but never making it out. "I guess I'm just magical," Their brown eyes revealed themselves again; full of tranquil. Kiki gave them a small laugh, followed by redden cheeks.

 

"You're so mysterious," Her affection for them showed itself clearer than glass, "That's why I like you, Onnie." She leaned a little closer to them; her breath touching their skin causing them discomfort. "I...I like you, too," They hid a blush and looked the other direction, "But isn't this a little close?"

 

Kiki's eyes brightened with embarrassment as she realized how her actions might've looked, "Oh, sorry, I just...." She moved herself away, for both their comforts and just looked towards the white ceiling, "I just got caught in the moment, y'know?"

 

The eyes of her ' _friend_ ' downcast, their true feelings unknown, "Yeah, uh, don't apologize. We're dating, right? You should expect that closeness from me."

 

"But I don't," Kiki attempted to reassure them of her intentions, "You're not the romantic type. I get it. I don't need a kiss from you to be happy, Onnie."

 

They looked towards her when she put a hand on their back, the pain they felt vanished meeting her eyes, "I lied to you..." They choked out in a moment of weakness. Kiki flinched and instinctively threw herself away from them, "About what?" She looked betrayed.

 

"My name.... is Stevonnie..." Was all they said in the midst of their hesitation, "It was kinda stupid so I didn't tell you."

 

Kiki's expression softened, "You're such a worrywart I still would've dated you if you'd been honest about your name. Hell, I'd probably date you despite whatever secrets you'd hide."

 

Stevonnie sunk, _"Well we wouldn't say every secret..."_ They whispered to themselves.

 

They then embraced her,

 

"You're honestly too good to me..."

 

They weren't lying... Just not telling the whole truth...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (based off of that comic where they went on a date... or at least it think they did? i havent read it in a long time.)


End file.
